


Teenagers are awkward even without superpowers

by CalibanXD



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adhesive Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Mays' had enough, Michelle Jones is Awesome, just a fun little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalibanXD/pseuds/CalibanXD
Summary: Spider powers aren't always all their cracked up to be, especially when your alone with your long time crush.





	Teenagers are awkward even without superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so its been a very long time since I've written anything, and I've quite literally written this in the spare ten minutes I had whilst chained to my desk at work waiting for my idiot co-workers. 
> 
> I wont be offended if anyone hates this, nor if anyone likes the idea but thought I did a poor job and wants their own crack at it. I noticed I also switched POV's at almost random so sorry if there's any confusion. 
> 
> Be warned I've barely checked over this myself let alone anyone else so I imagine there will be plenty of mistakes to take your pick from. Just a bit of fun where I alleviate my boredom with this fantastic fandom.

“So you’re not mad?” Peter voiced low, with a shaky voice. 

The reason for Peter’s quivering voice could possibly be attributed to the beautiful girl sitting across from him on his small twin bed. It could be the because he’d just confessed to be New York’s favourite vigilante, Spiderman. 

The web slinger himself knew it was because she’d just finished kissing him out of the blue after his confession. 

They’d been getting closer, definitely friends or at least MJ’s version of friends. Still he never imagined she’d kiss him, he’d honestly expected her to sock him in the nose when he revealed his secret identity. 

“I’m not mad you dork, you and Leeds couldn’t keep a secret if your lives depended on it” MJ said looking a little flushed herself. 

“You knew? And ouch that was hurtful we’re not that bad”

“Please the nerdiest guy in a school full of nerds, suddenly starts sporting bruises every other day? Can’t resist going into panicked whispers with his hetero life partner every time someone brings up Spiderman? Showing up in Washington right as we just happen to be there?” with a sly saucy look towards his chest, Michelle breathed out, “He also suddenly got ripped without stepping one foot in the gym? You bet your ass I knew” 

Peter could reluctantly admit she had a good point, and with adrenaline still flowing through his veins from her earlier kiss he scooted a little closer on the bed. 

With no idea where this confidence came from, his eyes lingered on the lips of this incredible woman, “Well we can’t all be private detective’s in our spare time, still I can think of at least one secret I’ve managed to keep from you” 

“Oh yea? Well feel free to impress me” MJ’s face grew a little warmer at his close proximity, surprised to see Spider-dork take the initiative.

“I’ve liked you for a really really long time Michelle” Peter leaned in until his lips softly pressed against hers. It felt amazing and in those few short seconds he was on cloud nine until she started to push against his chest. That sweet feeling fled fast and he worried he’d misread the situation badly. 

Luckily as soon as they separated MJ gave him her signature smirk, “Of course you do, I’m awesome” with that she grabbed Peter by the collar and pulled him towards her as she leaned back into his bed. 

Their lips frantically seeking each other as they made out. it was disgustingly stereotypical for horny teenagers but Michelle loved it and judging Peter's fingers threading through her hair to cup the back of her head, she didn’t think she was alone. 

Unfortunately, things ended far too briefly for either of their tastes when Peter pulled away quickly, “What’s wrong” If she hadn’t been so happy in that moment she would have been embarrassed by the whiney tone in her voice, she really wanted to keep kissing her new boyfriend/superhero. 

They hadn’t really discussed anything of that nature but at this point Michelle Jones really wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

“I um can hear May’s keys jangling down the hall, she’s almost home.” The surprised expression on MJ’s face would have been comical if he didn’t share it himself. He was honestly surprised he could remember his own name let alone pay attention to what was happening outside the apartment and the distinctive sound May’s knick-knacks on her key chain. 

“Ok wow good looking out there Spidey, not sure if I’m ready for your aunt to catch me molesting her nephew just yet.” She released her death grip on his collar and pushed against his chest until they were sitting upright. 

She wouldn’t admit it but she was a little pleased to see Peter didn’t seem quite ready to part from her just yet, the hold he had on her hair didn’t seem to be going anywhere. 

“Come on dork, let’s get up May could probably use a hand getting dinner ready, and while I love the woman I’d like to avoid her accidentally poisoning me by leaving her unattended in the kitchen.” 

“Um….MJ” Geez if he stared any harder at her she was going to turn into a hot mess certainly nice but not the time. 

“What afraid to introduce me as your girlfriend instead of just the weird girl who likes to call you names?” 

“No um she’d love it actually, been pushing me to ask you out harder than Ned but well I can’t let you go” 

Wow her nerd really was soft, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to sneak a few more minutes of kissing before joining May, who she could now hear coming through the front door. 

“Ok well smooth Romeo and maybe that wins you some points, but we should get going” 

“No Michelle you don’t understand….I can’t let you go. My hands stuck” Apparently, Peter’s heightened emotions had sent his powers into overdrive and now without meaning too he’d gone and stuck himself to MJ. 

If anyone had asked Michelle a week ago if she’d like to get herself physically stuck with Peter Parker well she may have smiled and enjoyed the idea internally. 

Of course at the same time she would be verbally and maybe even physically ripping that same person to pieces. 

Still the reality of actually being stuck kinda sucked. 

“Well you really do like to live dangerously don't ya, because It sounded like you just said you hand was stuck in my hair!?” Peter flinched at the low growl coming from MJ. Those same hand that had pulled him closer previously were now beating against his chest, “I swear on Wole Soyinka that your going to be the only guy in Midtown that managed to get and lose his girlfriend in the same day” 

Unfortunately Panicking peter was an adhesive Peter because as Michelle started thrashing he placed his other hand on her shoulder to steady them and quickly found that he was now stuck to her shirt. 

“Did you just…...” She tilted her head as best she could to look down at her own shoulder, which wasn't so easy when someone was holding onto your head. 

“Sorry” Peter started to pull his hand away from her shirt figuring if anything went wrong it would be better to happen to her shirt than her head. 

“Don't you rip it Parker don't you…..you ripped it”

“Sorry again” 

“Just let me…..” 

“That’s not going to work…….” 

“Have you tried…...”

“Y’know a lot of guys have performance issues…….”

“Nooooooooo not the Falcon……...” 

“How did you even…….”

“Dear god why……….”

“I’m almost impressed, didn't think that was physically possible…….”

“At least you can tell everyone you got to second base…….”

This went on for quite some time until May Parker attracted by the crashing sounds in her nephew’s bedroom opened the door to find him half way up his bedroom wall, Michelle with only half a shirt on and bra on full display, remains of a Lego millennium falcon on the bedroom floor and both teens red in the face while Peter held onto Michelle’s head from his perch on the wall. 

“Um its not what you think?” Peter began to stutter out, desperate to come up with an explanation that wouldn't leave him dying of embarrassment. 

“You don't answer a question with a question Peter, not that I asked one” Sighing May took one last look and started to head to the kitchen, surrendering to the fact that regular kids got into weird situations all the time let alone super powered ones. 

“Just wanted to tell you dinner is ready in 20, so fix…..this.” Unable to describe what this was; May simply gestured to her Nephew and his current compromised situation with his long time crush, “Michelle I hope you still plan to eat with us tonight?”

The usually bold girl just gave a small embarrassed nod to May’s question, accidentally causing Peter’s hand to wave from its perch on the back of her head. 

“And while I really don't want to know, this better mean you two have sorted out whatever you are because I don't have the willpower to deal with whatever this is and you two pretending not to be staring at each other over my dinner table”

Not bothering to wait for a confirmation she continued her walk to the kitchen were she was positive some wine would bring some relative normalcy back to the evening. 

‘Thanks May” Peter called after his thankfully understanding aunt. 

They eventually managed to separate themselves, MJ even agreed to keep dating Peter after she stole one of his shirts to replace the one he’d destroyed.

Although she did reconsider briefly when Aunt May decided to give them both a talk on the importance of safe sex over some seriously dubious pasta. 

Peter was shovelling the suspicious meal into his mouth to try and hide his embarrassment, when he looked up to see MJ glaring at him across the table and mouthing, “I hate you” 

It took him almost 3 days after that to convince MJ to let him kiss her again, another 2 weeks to stop her from saying she hated him, and month after that before she would admit she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out it took longer to set up this account than I expected and for some strange reason while I was waiting for that I decided to write another quick ficlet (which is quickly turning into something not quite so little) If you actually enjoyed this hot mess then look forward to the next one which may be up tomorrow maybe even tonight if I can stop adding to it (And I don't forget to email this to my home computer so i can work on it when I finish XD ).
> 
> All I'll say is Jealous Michelle, a personal favourite of mine.


End file.
